The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for arranging coils for MRI.
MRI systems include a magnet, such as a superconducting magnet that generates a temporally constant (i.e., uniform and static) primary or main magnetic field. MRI data acquisition is accomplished by exciting magnetic moments within the primary magnetic field using radio-frequency (RF) coils. For example, in order to image a region of interest, the magnetic gradient coils are energized to impose a magnetic gradient to the primary magnetic field. RF transmit coils are then pulsed to create RF magnetic field pulses in a bore of an MRI scanner in order to acquire MR images of the region of interest using, for example, a phased array of RF receive coils. The resultant image that is generated shows the structure and function of the region of interest.
The receive coils are typically patient centric. In particular, the receive coils are positioned around the patient or portion of the patient to be imaged. For example, when imaging the head, shoulder, knee, wrist, etc. of the patient with specially designed receive coils, the patient has to be scanned in segments or stages. This stepwise scan adds time and complexity to the imaging process. Additionally, some of the channels of the receive coils (e.g., surface body coils) are outside of the field-of-view (FOV) of the system. However, only the receive coils or portions of the coil within the FOV generate MRI data. Moreover, these receive coils, in particular anterior receive coils, have to be sized differently to accommodate different sized patients.